


Reapertale

by DuchessWinter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grim Reapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, People aslo die because of other reasons, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Tragedy, genderless reader, people die when they are killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessWinter/pseuds/DuchessWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People die. Reapers collect their souls.<br/>This is a collection of stories about you meeting the Reaper who's tasked with bringing your soul to the Other side, whatever that means.<br/>(The relationship may be platonic, romantic or staight up wtf - even in death there are bound to be absurd and strange situations. Just your luck, right?)<br/>Warning: Dark sense of humor sprinkled on many of the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Reapertale

Long ago, long ago there were two races.

 

 _Monsters_ , whose souls were made from love, mercy and compassion.

 

And _humans_ , whose souls were much stronger and didn't necessarily need any of these traits.

 

One day, the humans killed all the monsters.

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

_O r   w a s   i t ?_

 

 

The universe works in mysterious ways and _somehow_ \- King Asgore only knows how -  monsters got a second chance at "life" - an afterlife. Being made completely out of magic, the monsters quickly became accustomed to their new way of ''life'', being able to find happiness and even have children, all without fear that humans could attack again.

 

In return, however, they now had to serve as Reapers and collect the souls of those humans who died, then give them a letter where it was written where the soul was destined to end up.

Afterlife, where monsters and some human souls live, is similar to Earth, but made entirely of magic. It's much smaller, the borders of the Monster Kingdom being the borders of the world itself. There's plenty of place, however, including forests, several rivers and huge, sea-like in size, lake. 

Not every monster in the Afterlife is a Reaper - some are in training, some have retired, some are on vacation and others do work to keep the Afterlife cozy. 

Being a Reaper, however, is a prestigious job, as the more experience a monster gains and the more souls they successfully collect, the more powerful they become, gaining the ability to appear visible in the world of the living or to even become tangible, materializing for a limited time that depends on their REST (Reaper Efficiency STats). The most powerful Reapers are rumored to even have the ability to use their magic not only in the Afterlife, but also in the world of the living.

 

The king of the Afterlife, Asgore Dreemurr, gave that plane of existence the name Life.

Life and Afterlife.

The king was never good with names.

 

Normally, the collected human soul was given a sealed envelope by the Reaper in-charge. The Reaper would receive the letter earlier and was forbidden from opening it. Addressed to the deceased, the envelope was to be opened only by them so the soul could learn what Death had in store for them. There are many different dimensions for souls to go and a wide variety of things that can be written in the letter.

 

It was the Reaper's job to collect the soul, then escort it to where it needs to be.

 

Simple, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally the chapters are short and stand-alone, not in any way tied together, save for the lore of the AU.  
>  I will mention in the title as well as in the description if something is a continuation of something.
> 
> Feel free to suggest your ideas, if something catches my eye I will definitely write about it.  
>  Ah, but I will not write about suicide or flat-out gory murder.
> 
>  
> 
> First three chapter will feature Sans, Undyne and Napstablook! Will they be happy, sad, funny or scary? Who knoows~


	2. Sans - Death is Watching You (Make Coffee) Pt.1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you don't die.  
> Yet.

The first time you saw them, you thought it was someone on their way to a costume party. That, or that this was some prank - Halloween was still almost two months away.

  
  
The costume looked very good, eerily good even. This was someone with either the money to order from a quality store or someone who had their fair share of experience in cosplay. Either way, the short, stout Grim Reaper made an impression.

  
  
You wanted to look at your colleague's reaction to the new customer, but she was nowhere in sight, so you quickly turned to the unique guest and smiled. A shame that at this time of day the shop was, as was often the case, empty. You would've had fun watching people's reactions to such a visitor.

  
  
"Hi there," you greeted, laughter clearly heard in your tone. "Sorry, can't die right now, my boss would _kill me_ for ditching the last hours of my shift. Can I get you a coffee instead?"

  
The "reaper", now standing just on the other side of the counter, seemed to take a surprised breath. His smile then widened - wow, that was some real advanced costume-crafting! Maybe some sort or resin? Or were the teeth glued to the skin, moving with it when the wearer talked or smiled? Damn, if only that hood wouldn't cast such a shadow on that cool skull mask and if only staring at a customer was accepted at work! You were just buzzing with curiosity. Those eye sockets really looked like there was nothing but darkness in them, how in the world-?

  
  
Then you heard it.

  
  
"heh, good one, bud," he, now clearly a _he_ , said in a deep voice that you didn't expect at all. " i, ugh, got _bone_ tired at work today. can a bag o' bones have a mug o' coffee?"

  
  
You chuckled at the pun and stepped aside, with a practiced gesture raising and lowering your hand slightly to bring his attention to the menu.  
"Coffee...?" you smiled with amusement. It wasn't often when someone who visited this vintage-style coffee shop you happened to work at didn't know exactly what they wanted.

  
The strange customer looked over the menu with all the various coffee types in such confusion that even his mask seemed to have a discouraged expression now.

  
  
"geez, kid," he nervously chuckled, "just a big cup of coffee with milk, don't make me say all the fancy stuff, it'll be the _death_ of me."

  
  
You laughed at the pun, finding the "reaper's" simple attitude refreshing and to your liking.  
  
"Would you like to enjoy it here or take it to go?" you asked, walking over to the coffee machine.

  
  
The strange visitor hummed thoughtfully, his low voice rumbling in his chest. You wondered how the person under the costume looked like. They had to be skinny or at least not bigger than average in build, as the "reaper" appeared stout, yet not too bulky. You already could see that he wasn't taller at you, from what you could gather you were both about the same height. So he had to be an inch or so smaller in real life, right? The mask definitely had to add to his height.

  
  
"nah, i'll take it with me, i'm already _late, tibia_ honest," he finally answered, making you jump out of your thoughts and start preparing the coffee, not failing to commend him on the double , much to his delight. As you did, a thought popped into your mind and you turned to your customer only to notice that he now had put his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hands. Wow, that costume sure offered maneuverability. Definitely custom-built.

  
  
"Would you be against some foam?" you asked sheepishly and the "reaper" waved his hand, following it with a sleepy "naah, the more you put in the cup the more there is _foamy_ to drink."  
  
""Got'cha," you chuckled and began executing your plan.

  
  
What you didn't know however was that the Reaper was sleepily, yet curiously watching you as you did something near that strange coffee machine.

  
  
 A few moment's later you returned with a big cup in hand. Your customer took his arms off the counter, revealing that the money was already laying on the designated wooden plate.

  
"Here you go," you smiled as you handed him the cup.

  
"gee, thanks, it smells amaz- _aaw,_ lookie here, a little foam-skull," he started chuckling as soon as he saw it. And did lights shine in his eye sockets? Were those his real eyes catching the light or did he have some cool lightbulbs installed too? That guy sure liked his costumes. And he sure as hell liked his coffee right now. You felt proud of yourself.

  
  
"you're a real mood raiser, kid. thanks," he chuckled and you thought you even heard a tiny bit of bashfulness in it.  
  
"Glad you liked it. Please come again," you smiled, happy you could make his day the same way he definitely made yours.

  
  
Already on his way to the exit, he half-turned to you, chuckling lowly.  
"ya sure you wanna say those words to _me_ , kiddo?"

  
  
"Sure, I guess even Grim Reapers need their caffeine," you shrugged.  
  
"not Grim. Sans," he smirked and you immediately thought that it was some kind of pseudonym. Was this guy some famous cosplayer or prank-youtuber?  
  
"Well then, _Sans_ , I'm Y/n and yeah, come by whenever you like."

  
  
"heh, see ya 'round."

  
  
And, with that, he was gone. You colleague came by not three minutes later and you couldn't help but be disappointed that she missed meeting such a funny guy.

  
  
"He was pretty funny, really," you insisted to her as she made herself some tea, "I liked his jokes a _latte_."

  
  
"...Go restock the fridge."  
  
"Aaaw-"  
  
"You have only yourself to blame."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to start off on a lighter note and also, I just had to get all these puns out of the way first :D  
> This one will have several parts, because, well- it's Sans, come on. No idea when other parts will be posted, though, still have many other characters to write about first.
> 
> Next up - Undyne!


	3. Undyne - Of Marks and Destinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You die. The Reaper that comes to collect your soul could have at least tried to be tactful. But she didn't. In the least.  
> Warning: So much swearing, mom please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter features:  
> Comedy, action, lots and lots of swearing, some fluff, then some angst. Also, soulmates(identical birthmarks edition).  
> Also gave some more detailes about Afterlife, for those interested.

You were dead.  
  
  
You...you really, _really_ were dead.  
  
  
You stood in the middle of the room, looking down at your own body. You've already tried to touch it, to call for help, to get your phone. Everything was futile - your hands just went through everything and nobody heard your voice, nobody saw you or heard you as you called out to people walking past the windows of your apartment.  
  
You weren't part of this world anymore.  
  
  
You returned to your body and kneeled beside it, looking yourself over. So, this was you.  
  
Were those criticisms you had of yourself and your body really necessary, you though now. Were those thoughts about how you would look better if you only didn't do this and did do that really that important? Here you were, well, at least your body - a human, like many others, a relatively attractive human, considering that beauty is, itself, very relative and subjective.  
  
  
Now you were dead, alone in your apartment. You had no idea what killed you, but you were betting that it was a brain aneurysm - those sneaky little fuckers could explode in your head no matter how old, young, healthy or ill you were.  
  
  
  
Fucking brain aneurysms, man.  
  
  
As your eyes wandered over your unmoving body, you looked at your palm where a faint starshaped birthmark could be seen. Well, you always joked that death would find you before your soulmate -as you gave up on that idea long ago- and here you are, dead and with no soulmate in sight. So you were right after all.  
  
You sighed - a force of habit as you did not need to breathe anymore.  
  
  
So...what's next?  
  
  
What were you supposed to do now?  
  
  
Were you cursed to wander the world as a ghost? Where are the other dead people? Would you see your dead relatives? How would your parents handle it? What-  
  
  
What was that sound?  
  
  
"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAEEEEERRRRRGHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
**< <<<<<KA-BOOM!!!>>>>>>**  
(A/N:Spear of Justice starts playing in the background)  
  
  
The next thing you know, you're standing in a ruined apartment, part of the wall destroyed, the balcony completely gone, rubble everywhere. You look around in panic - what _the hell_ was going on??!  
  
  
"Hey, punk!" you heard a strong, raspy female voice and looked up. There, on a part of the outer wall that didn't collapse, a tall figure stood. Fiery red hair flowed in the wind, blue, somewhat shark-like skin shined in the sunlight, grey metal armor almost blinded you, reflecting the sun's rays. You caught a glimpse of sharp teeth and a glow of a predatory yellow eye before they disappeared and suddenly you were swept off your feet.  
  
In a second, you were unceremoniously thrown over a metal-covered shoulder. Suddenly, space seemed to reorganize itself around you as you felt your kidnapper jump as high as at least fifteen meters and you gasped loudly in panic.  
  
"Don't you dare start squirming, punk, I ain't gonna have none of that!" you heard them bark out an order at you and as you looked back you caught a glimpse of the same wild yellow eye. The creature's skin was blue and covered in the smallest scales in some places, the only reason you even noticed them was because they shined dully in the sun. Red hair slapped you across the face when the creature landed on someone's balcony and jumped again, making you let out a cry - you weren't even sure if it was from fear or exasperation, everything was too weird now.  
  
Suddenly, you two landed on the roof of a nearby building and you were thrown off her shoulder, landing on the concrete floor like a bag of potatoes. Fun fact - although you didn't have a body it still hurt when your soul was being thrown around like this.  
  
"Hey-!" you started to complain but shut up as soon as you saw a shining blue spear in the fish-person's hands.  
  
"Don't be a baby, I know human souls are durable, stop acting like a weakling!" the strange fish-woman growled, looking at you like you were an overreacting driver in a traffic jam. You noticed that her left eye was covered with an eyepatch, her right one had a vertical pupil and that she had what looked like fins where a humans ears would be before she turned her back to you. You got up and you could see the side of her face - she grit her sharp, shark-like teeth and looked in a particular direction in fury.  
  
"Damn fuckers...You still standing there? For the love of- hide or at least take this!" she materialized another blue glowing spear and tossed it to you."Try not to get shattered, my boss will be really pissed of if that happens."  
  
" _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_ " you finally manage to ask the strange inhuman woman in exasperation and she smirks smugly, clearly amused by your outburst.  
  
"The heroine, of course, saving your sorry soul from getting eaten!"  
  
"What- What the fuck?!" you snapped,"I'm dead, my apartment exploded, my corpse was thrown who knows where like a ragdoll and now something wants to _eat my soul_??!"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah, " the fish-creature flashed you a toothy grin as she blew the hair that managed to get free out of her high ponytail out of her face," Undyne's the name. Now stop making a scene and decide if you want to take cover or slash some voiddwellers! It's your soul they want after all!"  
  
  
Wait, what-?  
  
  
Just then, you heard bloodcurdling moans and hideous human-ghost-like creatures climbed over the roof, oozing black goo out of all visible orifices. If you weren't dead already you would have died of fright, you thought. What the hell was going on, you were just scrolling through Facebook bored out of your mind an hour ago! This was insane.  
  
You tightened your grip on the spear. That little motion didn't go unnoticed as the "heroine" smirked.  
  
  
  
"So you wanna show me how tough you are, huh? Well show me then, let's get rid of these motherfuckers! HeaaaAAARGH!!"  
  
  
  
With a roaring battle cry, the fish-woman jumped forward, effortlessly slashing at the nightmarish creatures, creating more spears out of thin air, destroying the abominations before they got too close to you.  
  
You couldn't help but start to admire the powerful warrior. She was loud and rash and overconfident, but there was such passion in her that you had no doubt that she had to be the prototype for Valkyries.  
  
  
  
Fuck those busty blonde bimbos riding pegasi, _this_ was a real goddess of war!  
  
  
  
  
Her fighting spirit being enough to inspire your own courage, you dashed forward. You weren't at all aggressive in life, you were more of a protector, but although your body was dead your soul retained the fight or flight instinct.  
  
  
  
And you chose to fight beside Undyne.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"I guess that's the last of them," you barely heard Undyne's voice over your own labored breathing. You didn't have a body, how the fuck were you tired? Was this mental exhaustion? Did you just need to think you weren't tired and you wouldn't be? What was going on, you thought you were dead, why was this happening?  
  
  
  
You were sitting on the concrete floor of the roof and Undyne walked over to you.  
  
  
  
"You weren't half bad," she smirked and you rolled your eyes, a lopsided smile still finding it's way onto your face. What did this crazy fish-lady just pull you through?  
  
  
  
"But I have a question," you felt her grab the collar of your shirt and lift you up effortlessly, shaking your exhausted soul with such force that you weren't sure you wouldn't just crumble away or something right this second. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR LITTLE STUNT BACK THERE? I DIDN'T EXPLAIN SHIELD MAGIC TO YOU SO YOU COULD FUCKIN' JUMP INTO THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE LIKE YOU'RE SOME FUCKING SUPERHERO!"  
  
  
  
Oh was this how she wanted it to go?  
  
  
  
"Well _EXCUSE ME_ for not letting you get injured, _HEROINE_!" you shouted back at her the way you never shouted at anyone in you entire relatively short life, "I'M NOT AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW! You're the tank here, no one's challenging your damn title! The least I could do is watch your back!"  
  
  
"I can take a few hits you moron, YOU'RE THE DISEMBODIED SOUL HERE!"  
  
"WELL YOU CAN TOUCH ME SO I'M GUESSING YOU'RE NOT REALLY THAT CORPOREAL YOURSELF! AND HOW ABOUT A 'THANK YOU'??!"  
  
"YOU WANT A THANK YOU? _FUCK YOU!_ "  
  
"FUCK YOU TOO VERY MUCH!"  
  
  
....  
  
  
"Pffff who the fuck says 'Fuck you too very much'? " Undyne suddenly broke out laughing and let you go. You began laughing even before landing on your feet.  
  
"Someone who's grateful for the save but pissed off at the same time, maybe?" you managed between fits of laughter.  
  
"You're such a dork, damn!" she exclaimed, covering her eye with her gloved hand while laughing, the gills on her neck twitching slightly.  
  
"You're one to speak, spewing those anime-esque lines in the middle of battle!" you teased, remembering some of the phrases she used while getting rid of the horrifying creatures.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"You shut up...very much, please, if you will."  
  
  
You both burst out laughing again and sat back on the floor of the roof. If your body was still alive, the overdose of chemical reactions in your brain due to emotions would have probably made you either cry or go into a catatonic state.  
  
But you were dead and the stress you carried in your soul was unleashed in the fight, the last remains of it vanishing from laughing beside the savior of your soul, cheesy as it may sound.

  
  
"Damn...I knew you would do something like this, that's so you," Undyne sighed, finally letting her hand fall down from her good eye and looking at you with a smirk.  
  
"Since when can you claim to know me?" you smirked, looking at her and raising brow.  
  
"Since I've been basically watching you for the last three months," she shrugged, then started grumbling, "And sure enough you die the one time I leave my post to-"  
  
"Waitwait _waitwait **wait**_....you watched me? Why? And who are you, exactly?"  
  
"An A-ranked Reaper, Captain of the Afterlife King's Royal guard," she says smugly, but only one word registers to you.

  
  
"A Reaper? So you...killed me?"

  
  
The feeling of betrayal doesn't even start to sink in as Undyne already grabs your shoulders and shakes you violently.  
  
"DON'T YOU _DARE!_ " there's genuine hurt in her gaze as she screams at you and you believe her. She lets you go and hmphs, crossing her arms. You then notice that suddenly her gloves and some heavier parts of the armor are gone.  
  
"Reapers don't kill, it's not our job. You're perfectly capable of dying yourself. I'm just here to safely escort your soul from where you die to where you need to be."

  
  
"I...need to be somewhere?" you stare at her in shock. Like...heaven? Or hell? Purgatory?

  
  
She sighs in irritation, then reaches into her armors arm-piece, retrieving a somewhat crumpled envelope and shoving it into your face, her expression disgruntled.  
  
"What's this?" you ask as you carefully take it and look it over. Strangely, the handwriting on the envelope is your own and addressed to you.  
  
"You open it. You read it. You tell me where you need to go. I get you there. You go on doing whatever human souls do." she answered, her voice now devoid of the passion you grew so accustomed to.  
  
So this envelope held the answer to what awaited you after death, you thought as you looked it over again, carefully holding it in your hands.

  
  
"Come on, let's get it over already," Undyne growled with a tone of someone who's waiting for a particularly gluey band aid to be removed. Was she angry with you?  
  
"Do I have to open it now?" you ask her and she flashes you a furious stare.  
  
"You being a coward?! Because I-"  
  
"Nah," you shake your head and say with enough calmness for her to fall silent, looking at you in confusion."Just wondering if we got time to hang out."  
  
Undyne gives you a long, serious look and you realize she's considering something. Then, she gives a quiet defeated sigh, her ear-fins drooping a bit.  
  
"Fine," she finally says, looking away from you and into the distance. "You've got six hours after your death. Right now you already have about four left."

  
  
You nod, then place the envelope into your pocket.

  
  
"Don't you want to, you know, see your family and stuff?" she asks, now more curious than grumpy.  
  
You chuckle joylessly and look at the ruins of your apartment. A firetruck was now beside the apartment complex and you had no doubt that a  rescue squad was currently searching what remained of you apartment. Maybe they already found your body.  
  
"Nah," you decide, "I want to remember my family as I last saw them, not...you know. They probably heard about this already, it'll be just panic and tears and more tears and I-" you give a shaky sigh, "...no, it's a bad idea."  
  
Undyne considers your words and nods.

  
  
You sit on the roof for a while, she tells you about who she is, about monsters and where she lives - a place called Afterlife, where monsters and some human souls live. She explains that there are many different dimensions for souls to go and that her job as a Reaper is to escort souls to the magical portals that lead where those souls need to go. She doesn't spend that much time "in the field" since becoming the Captain of the Royal Guard, however, usually being tasked with escorting souls only if there was a danger of voiddwellers appearing.

She then describes Afterlife - it seems similar to Earth, but much smaller, the borders of the Monster Kingdom being the borders of the world itself. There's plenty of place, however, she tells you. There's even several rivers and huge, sea-like in size, lake there.

 

  
On that note you decide that you want to go to the beach, to look at the sea for most probably the last time ever.

  
  
While there, Undyne tells you how your soul has a high concentration of one of seven primary traits that can manifest in a human's soul. Yours is green, she mentions. That means that you're primary trait is kindness, she then elaborates. In magic terms, that means that your soul is a powerful source of healing and shielding magic. So devouring your soul would be a great catch for creatures that feed on souls. You then ask what voiddwellers are and if they were once human. The Reaper explains that the darkest, most cruel and hateful of human souls are sucked into the Void, losing their sense of self and becoming voiddwellers. You shudder at the thought. Undyne enlightens that voiddwellers don't actually show themselves that often and that a strong soul doesn't at all guarantee that there will be voiddwellers near the human. But when they _do_ appear then only someone from the strongest Reapers would be given the task to watch over the soon-to-be deceased.

  
You decide to thank her for watching over you and she smiles proudly. You inquire about why exactly your apartment exploded. Consequences of a battle, she smirks and assures you that the living will probably write it off as a gas leak or something. You chuckle and then ask her if it was her assignment to watch you so continuously and so closely for these three months. She becomes defensive at this, telling you not to question her methods of doing her job, the job that she does better than anyone else, she adds.

  
  
You still ask her the same question again, appealing to her honest nature.

  
  
With a sigh that sounds both disgruntled and embarrassed, she tells you how only after watching you for a few days, she grew attached.

She liked watching you as you went to work, she liked shouting at you while you did stupid things even though you couldn't hear her, she liked the little acts of kindness you performed, not caring if those did or didn't go unnoticed. She found herself talking to you sometimes even though you _still_ couldn't hear her. She was pleasantly surprised that you liked swimming in the sea and often watched you do just that, sometimes imagining what a hilarious face you'd make if she grabbed your ankle and tried to pull you down. Sometimes, when she knew you would be watching a scary movie, she would allow herself into your apartment and watch it together with you. The way you laughed and screamed at the characters on the screen made her feel comfortable and she didn't hesitate to do the same, at those moments feeling like you really were two friends having a movie night.

  
  
"I was stupid," she finally said, sighing tiredly, "I got attached. I tried not to. You can't imagine the names I called you. The ways I reasoned with myself that you're just another stupid human. All the birds I flipped at you, like you wouldn't believe. I would literally some days flip you off just because you bought a Bounty bar instead of a Snickers. Right to your face. Sometimes right through your face. And you just continued staring right through me with those stupid kind e/c eyes of yours."  
  
She chuckled at her memories, then looked at you, a confident smile on her face yet you somehow didn't believe in it's sincerity. Her armor was completely gone now, leaving her in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a simple black tank top, and you could see her muscles tense.

  
  
"So, you ready to tell me how low I've fallen or how many of your precious human rights I violated and how you now wanna punch me?"  
  
You blinked in surprise.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
" 'Cause if you wanna go, let's go, punk!" she suddenly sprang to her feet and turned to you, ready to pounce."Don't you even think that little 'I'll watch your back' sentiment is gonna make me go easy on you!"

  
  
Geez, this fish monster, you thought. This one's reaction to stress was definitely fight. Fight everytime. You thought that that made her an excellent warrior, but you really weren't in the mood to fight after hearing something that...adorable. It was blatant invasion of privacy, sure, but the mere thought of Undyne running around you while flipping you the bird as you just continued chewing your Bounty bar was too much not to laugh.  
  
And laugh you did.

  
"Wha-?" the fish-monster's eyebrows twitched and raised as she watched you sit on the sand and double over in laughter."The fuck's wrong with you?..."  
  
"The fuck's wrong with _you?_ " you exclaimed and started laughing again, "You're the one who was screaming at someone who didn't even know you were there! And flipping me the bird all day? Geez, Undyne, I might thing you've developed a crush-"  
  
" _SHUT UP!_ " she roared, but not even her scary angered face was enough to calm you down immediately. Seeing this, the fish-monster herself began to chuckle, then laugh.  
  
When the both of you quieted down and she sat back beside you, you sighed, a smile still playing on your lips.  
  
"Shame, shame," you chuckled, looking a how the setting sun colored her hair in all tones of reds and oranges,"I, on the other hand, may be developing one at break-neck speed. Shame that I have to go somewhere, I would've preferred to spend some more time with you. I feel good around you, like I can now finally tie the energy I've been sometimes feeling to a person...Undyne?"

  
  
Undyne suddenly became very quiet, a silent rage burning in her eye as she locked her gaze with yours.  
  
"Joke like that again and I'll shatter your soul myself."  
  
You looked at the Reaper in shock.

  
  
"I-I didn't meant to offend you, Undyne, I'm sorry. I just- I'm already dead, so there's kind of no point of being scared to tell someone that you fancy them- right? I'm sorry if to you it's-"  
  
"Just... _shut up._ "  
  
You stopped your rambling and looked at her again. She was looking at you with utmost seriousness, as if she was searching for something in your eyes. Her gaze was steady, yet somehow desperate and sad.  
  
"You stupid-..." she fell silent, shaking her head and sighing. "Just-...Just read the damn letter already so I can get this over with."

  
  
The Reaper shifted her gaze to the ocean, her eye half-closed, her voice sounding sad and pained...and you suddenly realize why she is so angry with you.

  
  
"Undyne," you call out to her softly and touch her hand gently. She flinches, her eye opening wider and looking at you in surprise. You give her a warm smile and she makes a quiet, dissatisfied, defeated noise that almost sounds like held-back whining. It was unusual seeing the strong, confident Reaper like this. Unusual yet endearing.  
  
Suddenly, she pulls away from you like you burned her and gets up on her feet. Her face is full of rage, pain and something else, something very powerful, as she creates a light blue spear in her hand and points it at you.  
  
"Read it," she growls. "Read it and leave me alone. I don't have the luxury of allowing myself to wallow in selfpity when you'll leave."  
  
"Undyne-"  
  
"Open it and _fuck off,_ " she growls even lower now and you manage to hear her voice cracking. Your soul aches for her, you didn't want to cause her pain, not at all. You want her to be happy.

  
But she was right. You didn't have any right to make her attached in these next couple of hours when you were the one moving on after this. Lowering your head, you mutter an apology only to feel the magical spear being moved closer to your chest. You were already dead and you believed her when Undyne said that she could shatter your soul, but even so the fear of your soul being shattered was less heavy on your mind than the guilt about how in pain this magnificent, brave, beautiful monster was.

  
  
"You'll find someone better," you mutter quietly and instantly regret it when you hear her literally snarl and hiss at you.  
  
" **Shut up,** " she orders. "You don't know me, you have _no idea_ what you're talking about, _human._ "

  
  
True, you've known her only for a few hours. But you've felt her presence these past months, she was the one who made you smile more often, made your apartment feel like home, made you feel like there was something new and good and exciting in your life even if you couldn't see it.  
  
Now you were dead and you could see her. Hear her. Touch her.  
  
But, still, you weren't allowed to stay with her and get to know her better. Just your luck.

  
  
"I want nothing more than to get to know you...And at least you know me well enough to know I would never want to hurt you," you say softly, raising your eyes to look at her and you can see how tightly she's gripping her spear. "You're right. It's time for me to go, I've been your burden long enough."  
  
You hear her breath hitch and before she has time to answer, you look at the envelope and break the seal on it.  
  
For a few long, torturous seconds the only sounds you both hear are the waves crashing onto the shore and the sound of paper unfolding.  
  
You take a deep breath and, with a heavy heart, look at the letter.  
  
  
  
Only one word is written in it, the letters familiar as the word was also written in your handwriting, black ink on white paper.  
  
  
  
You look at Undyne and she looks pale. You didn't know Reapers, and fish-monsters at that, could look pale. But she does. Her hand doesn't shake, however, and you feel proud of her.  
  
"Where do you need to go?" she demands, looking at you then at the letter in your hands, the back to you again."Out with it already."  
  
  
  
You look at her for a moment, both of you silent.  
  
The waves crash onto the shore as she continues to hold her spear to your chest.  
  
  
  
  
"Afterlife."  
  
  
  
  
You smile gently.  
  
She drops her spear.  
  
It disappears before even hitting the sand.  
  
  
  
You look at each other for another moment.  
  
The next second, she's on top of you, gripping your shoulders so strongly that you wonder if a soul can break bones.  
  
"You fucking goddamn idiot!" she screams as she shakes you mercilessly."Do you even know what I just went through?! You stupid grinning piece of shit, do you think this was easy?! Do you think knowing that _THIS-..._ " she reaches to grab her tank top and lifts it up, revealing a starshaped birthmark over her lower left ribs, _"..._ was on _your_ stupid body too was easy? Do you think it was easy watching you, trying to convince myself that I wouldn't miss out much when you'd be gone, because _look at you_ , you're such a hopeless dork...but still getting fucking attached and knowing you have that thin- STOP FUCKING SMILING! "  
  
But you can't. You're shocked, you're happy, you're probably even starting to tear up a little and you find Undyne's screaming face terrifying, yet really, _really_ adorable. So you can't help but smile wider despite her being even more riled up by it. Before she starts screaming again, you reach out with both your hands and carefully touch her face. She stills immediately, shocked by the gentle touch.

  
  
"As I was saying," you say softly, tracing her cheek with your thumb gently, the unusual yet pleasant texture of her monster skin making you smile even warmer."Head-over-heels in love by now."

  
She's silent for a moment, then she leans closer, looking into your eyes seriously.

  
  
"Glad to see that you're not chickening out of this now that you know you're stuck with me."

  
  
"I've been stuck with you for three months," you remind her and she almost starts to argue when you lean up and place a quick, soft kiss onto her blue lips."At least now I can do this."  
  
You look at her face and she's in shock for only a moment before she's kissing you, her clawed hands moving to hold your head, fingers playing with your hair, being surprisingly careful.

  
  
Finding your soulmate after your death, now that was like jumping into the last car of an already moving train.  
  
  
At least you now had your whole afterlife to get to know your soulmate.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it, Undyne!
> 
> Also, writing and editing this reminded me that I have a ladycrush on Undyne. And that somewhere in my files I have an unfinished Undyne/Reader story. Should really find it at least upload the chapters that were done.
> 
> But, for the time being, hope you enjoyed and survived all the swearing.
> 
> Next up - Napstablook!


	4. Napstablook - Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit at home, contemplating life. An agent of Death plays music for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: Some angst, Hurt & Comfort, adorable Napstablook

It was pouring outside. The dark, heavy clouds stopped over the city you were living in, unleashing a storm you haven't yet seen this autumn.

  
  
Although it was only about 7 PM, the bedroom of your apartment was already mostly shrouded in darkness, the autumn evenings getting darker and darker each day, right now accompanied by those light-blocking lead-colored stormclouds.

  
You sat on the windowsill, your gaze alternating between looking at the city behind the glass and staring at the glass itself, watching as droplets of rain cascaded down the surface. The only sources of light in the room were the ever dimming daylight coming from he window and the soft white glow of your computer screen.

  
  
You looked down at the street where cars were driving on wet asphalt and people hurried to get to their destinations, holding on to their umbrellas. Over the years, you sometimes caught yourself thinking about jumping off - not because you wanted to, no. Those were only silly little "what if" scenarios, prompting you to think what kind of injuries you would sustain or how angry your mom would get, or how you'd suddenly get superpowers and just fly up, up and away.

 

  
Sighing, you listened both to the rain and to the music coming from your computer.  
  
  
"Please put the previous one on again," you said into the room. Your computer screen flickered a bit, and the requested song started playing.  
  
"Thanks," a shadow of a smile graced your lips as you returned your gaze to the city."How much do I have left?"  
  
  
"U-uh, o-one hour a-and seven minutes," you heard a quiet, shy voice and could practically feel the ghost-monster-reaper-whatever-he-was become visible.

  
  
  
So it has been almost five hours since you died. The street sure did clean up nicely, you thought as you looked down again, watching cars drive on the road on which you've been hit and killed by some poor bastards car. Your neck snapped, you heard the paramedics say as they put you into the ambulance car and shut the doors. Your Reaper was already beside you at the time. He stayed beside you as you tried to come to grips with being dead, being _gone_ and soon-to-be _buried_. It started raining almost immediately after the ambulance drove off and it hasn't stopped since.  
  
In a way, you were glad. You didn't have tears that were tangible in the real world anymore, so at least the sky cried in your stead.

  
  
The Reaper you got was...different from what you expect when you hear the word. It was a grayish, half-translucent little ghost, wearing a black half-translucent little cloak with a hood. His...face, if you could call it that, always wore an expression of guilt and melancholy and somehow reminded you of Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. He even spoke in a similar soft, sad manner.  
  
It seemed, five hours after your death, he finally stopped apologizing to you about what happened, though, from your understanding, he didn't cause the accident.  
  
After the initial shock and stages of grief, it was now hard to be angry at the little soft-spoken Reaper, he _did_ let you linger in the world of the living and come to grips with... _this_ , and did so very respectfully.

  
  
The time you spent with him was...calming, the heartbreak easing away little by little until it was at least tolerable. His quiet presence was comforting and his patience as he played each of the requested songs from your media library was appreciated as you couldn't even do that yourself now.  
  
  
"By the way," you say as you turn your head to face the ghost, almost smiling at how he flinches and looks at you anxiously.  
  
"Y-yes?"''  
  
"Thank you for not immediately dragging me off to...wherever this takes me," you lift your hand to show him the still sealed envelope you've been clutching for the past few hours."And for playing songs for me."

  
  
"Oh...oooooh," the Reaper let out a noise that was somewhere between surprised and heartbroken, and lowered his gaze to the floor."Oh noooo, I-...d-don't thank me...I didn't do anything major...you must be disappointed, h-having me as your reaper..."  
  
If there was one thing you learned, it was that compared to this ghost your own self-confidence issues were practically non-existent.  
  
"No, no," you sighed, finding it in you to give him a small, yet sincere smile, "You've been very understanding, you're a good Reaper."  
  
"Ohhh," he sighed again, the sound lighter, somehow more surprised and less sad this time."Y-you're very kind, Miss Y/n...I will remember you."

  
  
  
Those words made you choke up and tears roll down your cheeks again.

  
  
"Oh- Oh noo, I made y-you c-cry, I'm s-so s-s-sorry," you could hear him begin to lament and shook your head.  
  
"It's- it's okay, you're not at fault, thanks...thanks for saying that you'll remember me."  
  
"I will," his voice, through soft, didn't stutter this time.

  
  
"Do you...does your offer to let me listen to your "Spooky Tunes" album still stand?"  
  
The ghost audibly gasped.  
  
"Oh! I..I-i-i...Y-yes. B-but are you s-sure you'd spend your time on m-me?"  
  
"I'm sure, Napstablook," you call him by his name for the first time and he trembles, you can see tears in his ghostly eyes.

  
  
The last hour of your time in the living world is spent listening to your Reaper's album and softly talking to him.

  
  
  
After you are gone, Napstablook looks at the ghostly pin - the one you wore on your jacket when you died, the one that you left him before walking through one of the portals.  
  
He pins it onto his cloak and looks at it nostalgically everytime it rains.

 

  
  
True to his word, he really never forgets you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Napstablook to be the kindest little Reaper.
> 
> Not sure who's next yet, it's between Papyrus, Gaster and Mettaton. I *think* it'll be Papyrus.


	5. Guess who f-ed up?

Hey there.

Guess who's still alive and kickin'?

First off - I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT.

Like, damn. I'm sincerely sorry.

I feel like I should explain myself, so I'll do just that.

Basically, my laptop broke and, as a poor-ass student who just bought tickets to visit the family for NewYears, I just didn't have the money to fix it at a shop. At that point, knowing how much I've written for my stories already(prior to the laptop slipping into a coma) I just said: "Welp, not re-doing THAT again!".

Also, I can't begin to try and explain how excruciating it was to do all my computer work at my university library. I love libraries, I just hated going there almost every day prior or after I had to go to work. Blegh...Not to mention depending exclusively on my phone for entertainment. Me and my Charizard have beaten the Elite Four two times over, though, so that's something.

Anyway, the important part:  
My dad fixed my laptop, I'm back from my holiday trip and I'm going to start editing the pile of unedited material I have on all my stories.

Again, I repeat:  
Reapertale, Joke Books And Children's Stories, Put me Back Together and Under Your Armor - all of it is coming back. Estimated date of arrival - the 14th-15th of January. Reapertale has 3 chapters, Joke Books And Children's Stories has 2, Put me Back Together has 3 and Under Your Armor also has 3. I'll post everything in 1 day so everyone has something to read :D

I could post it all now, but I HATE posting mistake-filled, ill-written stuff, and I kinda need to read it all again, so I remember the mood of every story and the direction everything was heading in.

Sooo...yeah.

I'm sorry for just vanishing, but..erm, yeah, I'm back. Good to be back, I missed everyone.

Now let's get back to it, eh?


End file.
